Doris Dorothy
'''Doris Dorothy - '''15-letnia córka Dorotki z baśni „Czarnoksiężnik z Krainy Oz”. Wygląd Doris ma rude włosy z jasnymi (blond) refleksjami. Posiada również jasno zielone oczy, z powiekami pomalowanymi różowym cieniem. Na jej głowie widnieje turkusowa opaska z przypinką. Usa panny Dorothy mają kolor jasno-różowy. Sukienka jest krótka, miętowa, z pół-przezroczystymi rękawami w kolorze niebieskim. Na ręce widać niebieską rękawiczkę. W tej samej dłoni dziewczyna trzyma złotą torebkę. Buty Doris są w kolorze intensywnej czerwieni, ze stosunkowo jasnymi koturnami - bo w kolorze bladego różu. Na szyi dziewczyny widać naszyjnik. Dekolt obszyty jest zielonymi nitkami. Takie same nitki widać na botkach dziewczyny. Charakter Dorsi jest miła, troskliwa, ale i zawzięta, uparta i bardzo odważna. Uwielbia przygody, wycieczki. Lubi też rozmawiać, nawet o niczym. Dziewczyna przyjaźni się z Lorną Jungle - jest ona jednocześnie jej współlokatorką. Obie spędzają ze sobą sporo czasu, wspierają się i pomagają sobie. Doris jest dobrą przyjaciółką, prawie tak wierną i cierpliwą jak Lorna. Obie wspomagają siebie i pocieszają. Doris stara się stopniowo oswajać przyjaciółkę ze światem pełnym ludzi. Uczy ją jak dobrze zacząć rozmowę i tak dalej - przyjaciółka jest jej bardzo wdzięczna. Bajka Czarnoksiężnik z Krainy Oz (oryg. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, później The Wizard of Oz) – powieść dla dzieci autorstwa L. Franka Bauma, pierwsza część cyklu o czarodziejskiej krainie Oz. Powieść została wydana w Chicago w 1900 roku. Czarnoksiężnik z Krainy Oz, będąc pierwszym utworem fantasy w amerykańskiej literaturze dziecięcej, stał się istotnym elementem rozwoju tej literatury. Jest też zaliczany do klasyki światowej literatury dla dzieci. Książka opowiada o Dorotce, która w wyniku tornada, wraz ze swoim domem, a w nim psem Toto, przeniosła się do Krainy Oz. Tam spotkała kilku przyjaciół: Blaszanego Drwala, Stracha na Wróble i Tchórzliwego Lwa. Razem postanawiają odwiedzić czarnoksiężnika z Krainy Oz, który może im pomóc spełnić marzenia. Jednak czarnoksiężnik oczekuje wzamian zgładzenia czarownicy. Przyjaciele udają się do jej zamku, jednak przechodząc przez pole maków, zapadają w sen. Porywają ich małpy latające, nasłane właśnie przez ową czarownicę. Kiedy Dorotka widzi czarownicę, postanawia oblać ją wodą - tak właśnie, jak się okazało, można było ją zgładzić. Gdy wszyscy szczęśliwie wrócili do czarownika, okazało się, iż jest on tylko karłowatym starcem, który mieszkał w środku szmaragdowego posągu. Wszyscy wibierają się w podróż jego balonem. Jednak podczas podróży pies Dorotki - Toto, wypada z koszyka balonu. Dzięki zaczarowanym trzewiczkom dziewczyna dociera do domu - tam czekają na nią ciocia i wuj, w nowym domu. Relacje rodzice Doris dogaduje się z mamą wyśmienicie - to samo z tatą. Rodzice ją wspierają, kochają i bardzo się o nią troszczą. Chcą też dla niej jak najlepiej - dobrze wychowali dziewczynę i dali z siebie 100%, spełnili swoją rolę rodzicielską. uczniowie EAH Lubią Doris. Jednak ona nie przepada za Apple White. .Oczywiście skrycie, gdyż w szkole nie miałaby życia - no bo Apple jest tam liderem i gwiazdą. Najlepszą przyjaciółką Doris jest osoba, która ją rozumie, wspiera i panna Dorothy może w każdej sytuacji na niej polegać, a do tego jest bardzo cierpliwą osobą! Mowa oczywiście o Lornie Jungle - współlokatorce Doris. Dziewczyny bardzo się przyjaźnią, mimo wszystko. W każdej sytuacji mogą liczyć na wzajemne zrozumienie, zaufanie i wsparcie! Zwierzak Doris posiada psa imieniem Tot - ten zwierzak ma również odegrać w jej bajce rolę. Jest on dzieckiem psa mamy Doris - Toto. Piesek jest jasno-brązowy. Posiada niebieską obróżkę. Jest bardzo uroczy i miły, chociaż bardzo waleczny, jeśli jego pani grozi krzywda. Ciekawostki *Posiada psa, który nazywa się Tot - odegra też on rolę w jej opowieści *Ulubioną potrawą Doris jest budyń waniliowy *Dziewczyna mimo opowiedzenia się po stronie royalsów, nie lubi Apple - jej sposobu bycia i tego, że wszyscy robią co zechce. *Doris jest spod znaku wagi. *Dzieli pokój ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką. *Doris jest dosyć niska. *Dziewczyna uwielbia kwaśnie owoce cytrusowe i kocha lemoniadę! Uwielbia też kwaśne żelki. Historia *23.01.2015r. - rodzi się pomysł na Doris *24.01.2015r. - powstaje artykuł... *31.01.2015r. - art oraz tabela profilu :) *31.01.2015r. (23:30) - uzupełnienie infromacji ~Błękitna Gwiazdeczka left Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Ever After High Kategoria:Szlachetni Kategoria:Błękitna Gwiazdeczka Kategoria:Czarnoksiężnik z Krainy Oz